encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Europäische Buddhistische Union
__INDEX__ Die Europäische Buddhistische Union (kurz E.B.U) wurde 1975 gegründet als Dachorganisation nationaler Dachorganisationen, später auch anderer buddhistischer Organisationen, Zentren und Gruppen in Europa. Sie ist gemäß ihrem Statut offen für Buddhisten aller Schulen und Traditionen. Ihr prinzipielles Ziel ist die Ermöglichung der freundschaftlichen Zusammenarbeit zwischen buddhistischen Organisationen in Europa, die Förderung von Treffen und Kontakten zwischen den Mitgliedern. So versucht die E.B.U den natürlichen Wachstumsprozeß des Buddhismus in Europa zu fördern. Beim jährlich abgehaltenen Jahrestreffen (Annual General Meeting) der E.B.U. kommen üblicherweise Delegierte aus 15 - 20 europäischen Ländern zusammen, um einen Gedankenaustausch zu pflegen, von den Erfahrungen anderer zu lernen, die Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Buddhistischen Gruppen in Europa zu fördern und spezielle Projekte ins Leben zu rufen. Im heutigen Europa ist der Buddhismus nicht nur wegen der Anzahl seiner Bekenner von Bedeutung (zwischen 1 und 3 Millionen), sondern auch wegen seiner Ausstrahlung auf das spirituelle Leben, die Kultur und Wissenschaft. Auf einem Kontinent, der sich zusehends den spirituellen Möglichkeiten öffnet, ist der Buddhismus für viele attraktiv geworden, wegen seiner Betonung des persönlichen Bemühens und nicht zuletzt wegen seines Angebots einer fundierten spirituellen Praxis in der Form der Meditation, in ihren klassischen, aber auch in zeitgemäß angepasster Form. Gleichzeitig steigt das profunde Interesse an akademischen Aspekten des Buddhismus und der Buddhismuskunde. Seit 1975 hat eine allmähliche Entwicklung Platz gegriffen, die sich bemüht hat, die Verbundenheit der Buddhisten untereinander zu fördern und die Zusammenarbeit ihrer Organisationen durch jährliche Treffen und Internationale Kongresse zu intensivieren. So sind die jährlichen Hauptversammlungen als regelmäßige Stätten der Begegnung immer als besonders nützlich und ertragreich empfunden worden, sowohl von den Delegierten der Mitgliedsorganisationen, als auch von den zahlreichen Beobachtern, die sich dazu immer wieder einfinden. Internationale E.B.U. Kongresse wurden in Paris abgehalten (1979 and 1988), in Turin (1984) und in Berlin (1992). Der Kongress in Paris 1988 war die größte Europäische Konferenz von Buddhisten bis dato und hatte sich dem Bild des Buddhismus in der Öffentlichkeit gewidmet. Das Programm des Berliner Kongresses war fast ausschließlich der Frage der Buddhismus-Vermittlung gewidmet und wies eine ausgewogene Liste von acht sehr bekannten und allseits geschätzten Persönlichkeiten auf, die die Buddhalehre vorwiegend in Europa verbreiten. Das Echo in der Öffentlichkeit und in den Medien war sehr positiv und mit 2000 Besuchern war dieser Kongress unter dem Titel "Einheit in der Vielfalt" einer der erfolgreichsten. Auch weiterhin ist die E.B.U. bestrebt an internationalen und nationalen Veranstaltungen, die von Buddhistischen Gruppen und Organisationen veranstaltet werden, teilzunehmen. Das Jahrestreffen 1993 wurde in Hallein, Österreich, das Jahrestreffen 1994 wurde in Umag, Kroatien, veranstaltet. Ein neuer Vorstand wurde bei der Jahreshauptversammlung 1995 in London gewählt und das Treffen 1996 fand in Wachendorf in der Eifel, Deutschland, statt, und zwar gemeinsam mit dem Treffen des Netzwerks Westlicher Buddhistischer Lehrer (BTE), das ca. alle zwei Jahre einen Erfahrungs- und Gedankenaustausch buddhistischer Lehrerpersönlichkeiten aus Europa durchführt. Gerade in den letzten paar Jahren ist neben den asiatischen Mönchen und Lehrern eine ständig steigende Anzahl westlicher Lehrer und Lehrerinnen in Erscheinung getreten, wodurch auch das Erscheinungsbild vieler Organisationen eine eher westliche und europäische Prägung erfährt. Somit zeigt sich auch in Europa der Buddhismus als sehr lebendige Tradition. Das Jahrestreffen 2004 fand in Jägerndorf, Niederbayern (Deutschland) statt und diente der Reform der überkommenen Strukturen. Überdies wurde eine Intensivierung der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit und ein neuer Webauftritt beschlossen. Das Jahrestreffen 2005 fand in Stettin, Polen statt. Ein neuer Vorstand wurde gewählt und ein neuer Rat bestellt. Eine verstärkte Zusammenarbeit der Mitglieder und die Entwicklung verbindender Projekte wurde ins Auge gefasst. Das anschließend abgehaltene Meeting der Buddhist Teachers in Europe brachte wieder Dharma-Lehrer aus 10 europäischen Ländern und unterschiedlichen Lehrrichtungen zu einem sehr offenen und fruchtbaren Gespräch über "Meditation: Praxis und Belehrung" zusammen. Das Jahrestreffen 2006 fand vom 28. September bis 1. Oktober im buddhistischen Kloster Sakya Tashi Ling in Barcelona, Spanien statt und hatte sich der Öffnung für neue Mitglieder und Kooperationspartner und der Hinwendung zu neuen Themen und Projekten verschrieben. Vertreter von buddhistischen Organisationen aus zwölf europäischen Ländern waren erschienen. Anschließend fand wieder das Treffen von Dharma-Lehrern statt, das unter dem Thema "Sila - die Ethik des Buddhismus" stand. Bei der in Barcelona abgehaltenen öffentlichen Veranstaltung am 1. Oktober konnten die ca. 300 interessierten Besucher ihre Fragen an buddhistische Lehrende aus ganz Europa richten. Das Jahrestreffen 2007 fand von 27. bis 30. September im buddhistischen Zentrum "Naropa Instituut" in Cadzand, Niederlande statt. Delegierte aus 13 europäischen Ländern tauschten Erfahrungen aus und beschlossen Kooperationsprojekte, wie die Zusammenarbeit buddhistischer akademischer Institute und Universitäten. Ein Schwerpunkt des Kongresses entwickelte sich um das Referat "Buddhistische Frauen und Nonnen in Europa". Aus aktuellem Anlass wurde eine Resolution gegen die Gewalt in Burma/Myanmar mit einem Appell für eine Rückkehr zur Demokratie beschlossen. http://www.buddhistchannel.tv/index.php?id=70,5037,0,0,1,0 Das zeitlich vorgelagerte Treffen "Buddhist Teachers in Europe" stand unter dem Thema "Building Sangha - Building Community". Das Jahrestreffen 2008 fand vom 25. bis 28. September im buddhistischen Zentrum "Kushi Ling" in Arco (Trentino), Italien statt. Repräsentanten von nationalen Organisationen und Gemeinschaften aus 12 europäischen Ländern trafen zusammen, um die gemeinsame Arbeit des nächsten Jahres zu planen. Das Leitthema der Konferenz war "Practice in a changing society". Nach der Neuwahl gehören dem Präsidiums Vertreter aus Belgien, Deutschland, Frankreich und Italien an. Das in den Tagen davor abgehaltene Treffen der "Buddhist Teachers in Europe" stand unter dem Thema "Presenting the Dharma within Western Culture". Das Jahrestreffen 2009 fand vom 24. bis 27. September im "Taraloka - Buddhist Retreat Centre for Women" in Bettisfield, Maelor South, Wales statt. Im Mittelpunkt der Beratungen stand "Europäische Jugend und Buddhismus". Das Thema der "Buddhist Teachers in Europe" war: "Non-Sectarianism". 2010 fand die Tagung vom 23. bis 26. September in Velence, Ungarn statt. Im Mittelpunkt stand die Integration von Kulturen, Ethnien, Gender und Generationen. Mit seinem Referat "A Voice for Buddhism in Europe" beleuchtete Stephen Batchelor das Tagungsthema. Teilnehmer aus 16 Nationen schätzten den intensiven Austausch. Das Thema der Beratungen der "Buddhist Teachers in Europe" war "Engaged Buddhism". Das Jahrestreffen 2011 fand im Tempel Lerab Ling in Roqueredonde bei Lodève in Südfrankreich statt. Wie jedes dritte Jahr, wurde 2011 ein neues Leitungsgremium unter dem Vorsitz des britischen Buddhisten Jamie Cresswell gewählt http://buddhismus-austria-europe.blogspot.com/2011/10/annual-general-meeting-2011-im-kloster.html. Großes Interesse fand auch das von Prof. José A. Rodríguez vorgetragene Thema Netzwerke. Vier neue Mitgliedsgemeinschaften wurden in die EBU aufgenommen. Das Thema der Beratungen der "Buddhist Teachers in Europe" war "Exchanges on Tradition and Experience". Das Jahrestreffen 2012 fand im Meditationszentrum Ganden Chökhor in Churwalden, Schweiz statt. Neben Diskussionen zu einer inhaltlichen Neuausrichtung im Rahmen langfristiger Visionen und zu struktureller Erneuerung wurden wieder zwei neue Mitgliedsgemeinschaften in die EBU aufgenommen. Das Thema der Beratungen der "Buddhist Teachers in Europe" war 'Uncovering the Buddha', ein Austausch zu den unterschiedlichen Zugängen der Traditionen zum zentralen Phänomen Buddha. Schließlich ist die E.B.U. auch bestrebt den Europäischen Buddhismus gegenüber anderen buddhistischen und nicht-buddhistischen Organisationen, wie dem Europarat (Status einer NGO), dem Europäischen Parlament, der UNESCO (deren Mitglied die E.B.U. ist) und Organisationen des Interreligiösen Dialogs zu repräsentieren. Weblinks *Offizielle Site der European Buddhist Union, englisch *E.B.U., deutsch Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Buddhismus in Europa Kategorie:Buddhistische Organisation Kategorie:Europäische Organisation Kategorie:Europäischer Interessenverband